


Looking for Chocolate

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: Phil thinks Dan should get some better self control. Dan thinks Phil should get him off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the radio show on 9/22/13 where Dan and Phil were late for the chart show and claimed they had gotten lost in the BBC Studios while searching for chocolate.
> 
> Originally written in response to a prompt on tumblr.

“You _cannot_ be serious.” Phil raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re joking.”  
  
Dan opened his mouth to respond.  
  
“No,” Phil cut him off. “On second thought, don’t say anything. You’ve got that persuasive glimmer in your eyes.”  
  
“But it’s so early.” Dan licked his lips and watched as Phil’s eyes tracked the movement of his tongue. He resisted smirking and turned his mouth into what he hoped was an attractive pout. “We’ve got half an hour before they need us to read the chart.”  
  
“That’s really not the point.”  
  
Dan considered his next argument because he thought that he _did_ have a few good points. They had been interrupted by their landlord knocking on their door just as Phil had slipped his hand down Dan’s pants earlier that afternoon. They had left for the BBC Studio almost immediately after he’d gone and Dan had already complained about how they’d never gotten a chance finish what they started.  
  
“I’m just being practical,” Dan muttered. “We’re going to be live on camera for two hours. Do you really want me so… distracted?”  
  
Phil ran a hand through his hair and looked down the hallway to make sure no one was in earshot. “I think you’ll survive.”  
  
“There will be thousands of gifs made every time I stare at you.” Dan leaned in closer to him and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Even more every time I touch you.”  
  
“There already are.” Phil laughed and started walking towards the green room. “Maybe you should try to have some self control.”  
  
Dan caught his arm. “I wish you had less to be honest.”  
  
Phil flicked his eyes down the hallway again. Sometimes he hated being the responsible one and he was dangerously close to giving into Dan’s suggestions. Their producer was busy dealing with the chaos caused by The Vamps arrival and the hordes of fans waiting outside the building. Maybe no one would notice if they disappeared for a few minutes.  
  
“Where exactly did you have in mind?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan picked his laptop bag up off the floor and started walking towards the side stairwell at a brisk pace. Phil let out a nervous exhale and followed him. They passed an intern as they hurried down the stairs and Phil stuttered out a quick explanation.  
  
“We’re just going downstairs,” he said in a voice that was a bit too loud. “We heard there was chocolate in a room down there.”  
  
“Oh, all right.” She gave him a confused smile as she continued on her way.  
  
Dan groaned as soon as she had gone through the upstairs door. “We’ve never spoken to her before. Why would she care where we’re going?”  
  
“I don’t know! I’m nervous.” Phil followed Dan down an unoccupied corridor on the first floor. “She can be our alibi.”  
  
“Good thinking.” Dan giggled at him, too excited to be upset by Phil’s inability to play it cool. He opened the door to a small broom closet and ushered Phil inside.  
  
“There’s no light in here.” Phil gasped when Dan closed the door behind him and they were encased in complete darkness.  
  
“I think I know where everything is.” Dan pressed him against the door and slid his hands up to his face. “See? I found you.”  
  
Phil felt Dan’s breath against his cheek as they fumbled for each other’s lips in the dark. He forgot all of his previous concerns when they found each other and Dan’s mouth opened, warm and inviting. He slid his tongue inside and Dan let out a small whimper before responding and massaging it with his own. Phil reached his hands up Dan’s back and pulled him closer, grinding their bodies together. He was already getting hard from the sensation of Dan’s cock pressing against him and the feeling of his hands and the desperate noises he kept making between kisses and— _oh shit._  
  
“Dan,” Phil whispered against his lips. “You need to be quieter.”  
  
“Okay.” Dan ran his hands down the front of Phil’s jeans. “I can do that.”  
  
Phil leaned back against the door as Dan slid down onto his knees. Phil felt his jeans being unzipped and tugged down to his thighs and then there was Dan’s mouth moving against the fabric of his boxers. Phil took a few steadying breaths to keep himself quiet as Dan’s fingers began massaging against him until he was fully hard.  
  
Dan pulled Phil’s boxers down just far enough so that he could wrap his lips around him. Phil heard the sound of another zipper being undone in the darkness and he felt a pull in his stomach at the thought of Dan getting himself off. He wished that there was enough light that he could watch but he also found it arousing how his other senses were heightened and each touch came as an unexpected, sudden burst of electricity coursing through his body.  
  
The wooden door felt cold against the back of his thighs as Phil leaned against it to let it support more of his weight. He bit down on his fingers to stifle the groans that were becoming harder to suppress and moved his other hand to the back of Dan’s head, guiding him and encouraging him to go faster. He closed his eyes and imagined what Dan looked like right now, how his face and chest would be flushed bright red, his cheeks concave as he sucked up the length of his cock.  
  
Phil gripped his hands onto Dan’s shoulders to support himself as his legs began to feel weak. Dan enclosed his mouth around just the tip of Phil’s cock, sucking gently and running his tongue against him. Phil’s toes were curling in his shoes and his legs were shaking and his whole body was rocking forward to meet Dan’s mouth and this was such a fucking wonderful idea that he couldn’t believe he almost hadn’t agreed to it. He let out a small gasp and threw his head back against the door as he came. His mouth hung wide open, only raspy breaths escaping as he tried not to cry out.  
  
There was barely enough time for Phil to pull his jeans up before Dan was standing and pressing sloppy kisses against his neck. He pulled his phone out and their faces were briefly illuminated as he checked the time.  
  
“We’ve still got about ten minutes.” Phil pushed his phone back into his pocket. “Did you finish?”  
  
“No.” Dan’s voice was husky and dry. “I’m close though.”  
  
Phil guided him so that their positions were switched and he had Dan pressed against the door. He ran a hand over Dan’s body, trailing a line down his chest and stomach before reaching his waist. Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock, which was already starting to leak. Dan moaned as soon as he touched him and Phil pressed his free hand against Dan’s mouth to stifle the noise.  
  
“If you’re that desperate for a dry handjob, then I’m happy to oblige. I’d bet you’d rather I used my mouth though. Right, Dan?” Phil leaned forward as he whispered, so close that his lips brushed against Dan’s ear. He kept his hand securely in place but he could feel Dan nod his head. “Then you’ll have to promise me that you’ll be quiet.”  
  
Dan nodded again and Phil dropped to his knees in front of him. He knew how hard it was for Dan not to make any noise, so he did what he could to help him finish quickly. He cupped his hands around his balls and massaged them as his tongue circled the head of his cock. Dan was already twitching when Phil began to suck down until his nose hit the smattering of coarse pubic hair at the base.  
  
It wasn’t long before he felt Dan’s hands grip his hair tightly. Phil relaxed his jaw and let him take control, attempting to swallow and breathe through his nose as Dan fucked his mouth hard enough to hit the back of his throat. Only a few quiet whimpers disrupted the silence of the room as Phil felt his mouth fill with warm, salty liquid. Dan shuddered and let out a small sigh as Phil pulled away and stood up.  
  
“I’m impressed. You weren’t loud.” Phil coughed to clear his throat and leaned forward to try to kiss him. He missed and pressed his lips against his nose, but Dan just let out a quiet laugh.  
  
“We still have a couple minutes to get back upstairs.”  
  
Dan held his phone up and Phil could see the triumphant look on his face. He reached for the doorknob and was just about to open it when he felt Dan’s hand grip his elbow. There were voices in the hallway.  
  
_"Where the fuck are Dan and Phil?"_  
  
_"We’ve checked everywhere. Someone tell Jameela to go on without them."_  
  
“Shit.” Dan’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think anyone would come down here.”  
  
Phil held his hand to his mouth to silence his laughter. “We’ll just have to wait until they’re gone and sneak out.”  
  
“We’re going to be late now.”  
  
“Aren’t you glad I got an alibi to cover for us?”  
  
“Right. What were we doing?” Dan asked.  
  
“Chocolate. We went looking for chocolate. Then we got lost.”  
  
Phil pressed his lips against Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist. If they were going to be late anyway, he was at least going to get one last kiss out of it. Self control was overrated.


End file.
